Chasing Time
by heaven'sgirl
Summary: December, AC 199. When seemingly isolated cases of deaths among ESUN officials and Preventers become connected to an ESUN defense project, Heero and his comrades find themselves racing against time to uncover its secrets before one of their own becomes the next target.
1. Chapter I

**Chasing Time  
**by heaven'sgirl

SYNOPSIS: December, AC 199. When seemingly isolated cases of deaths among ESUN officials and Preventers become connected to an ESUN defense project, Heero and his comrades find themselves racing against time to uncover its secrets before one of their own becomes the next target. [1xR, some 2xH and ZxN]

Standard disclaimer applies. Any names used in this story (that are not in the canon GW timeline) are fictional; they were randomly chosen for the purpose of this fanfiction.

Rated T for language and mild violence / death scenes.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Sally Po zipped up her Preventer's jacket before stepping out of a silver sedan. The frosty air signaled the beginnings of winter, and Sally wasn't quite fond of cold weather. An annoyed grunt from her left made her smile as she quickly put on a pair of warm gloves.

"I don't like winter much, either," said Sally, closing the driver's side door. She made her way to the trunk as her companion put on his own gloves.

"I prefer warm temperatures," stated Wufei.

Sally flashed him another smile as she handed him a briefcase. She and Wufei have been Preventer partners for almost three years and in those years, the two have formed a friendship and comradeship based on trust and respect. And throughout those years, Wufei has warmed up to her and many of his fellow Preventers – he didn't get annoyed much when his co-workers invited him to join in their conversations, he didn't scare the new recruits as much, and he replied more to Sally when the older woman was in the mood for a casual chat with him.

They proceeded to walk towards the gate of their destination and were greeted by one of the Preventers' new recruits, Edgar Ramirez. Wufei and Sally showed him their badges.

"What's the report?" Wufei asked, pocketing his badge.

Edgar saluted his superiors then immediately read his notes from a tablet, a gloomy look on his face: "The victim is Arthur Brown, Chief Executive of ESUN's Department of Justice. COD is acute myocardial infarction."

"A heart attack?" Sally exclaimed, her tone laced with shock. Wufei gave her a questioning look while Edgar was taken aback by Sally's surprised reaction.

Edgar nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Still confused from Sally's surprise, Edgar tilted his head. Sally noticed his inquiring look and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I knew Mr. Brown," said Sally as Edgar led her and Wufei to the building. "He's the pretty active and healthy type: he never missed his morning runs, stuck to a strict diet from his nutritionist, never smoked, and preferred water over any other drink. No family history of heart attacks as well."

Edgar led them to the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor. Sally continued with her explanation. "I guess I was surprised that he would suffer from a heart attack."

Her companions nodded. Sally took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she entered Mr. Brown's office where he was found dead on his chair. His desk was clean except for a tray of untouched breakfast and a glass of water was knocked down next to it. A crime scene investigator was already taking pictures for records, while another was taking notes and questioning the secretary who found her boss's lifeless body. Sally removed her winter gloves and replaced them with latex ones. Wufei did the same.

Wufei set down his briefcase, took out a tablet, and approached the coroner who was examining the body. "How long has he been dead?"

"About twelve hours, sir," said the coroner. Wufei scribbled some notes.

Wufei almost dropped his notes and glared at the coroner. "Twelve four hours?" he asked, incredulous. "Nobody bothered to check in on him during those hours?"

The coroner motioned to the secretary. "The lady said Mr. Brown didn't want to be interrupted the whole day. She only came in when his wife called."

Meanwhile, Sally approached the secretary who was still being questioned by the investigator. "You're Mr. Brown's secretary, correct?" asked Sally.

"Yes," replied the young woman. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you aware of any possible allergies that Mr. Brown might have?" Sally inquired, earning an annoyed glance from the investigator.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the investigator asked irately, whose name was Audrey Mills.

"I am familiar with Mr. Brown's lifestyle," Sally began patiently. "His health records do not indicate any history or risk of heart problems."

"I'm well aware of that," said Audrey. "But that doesn't mean he's not susceptible to a heart attack."

"Quite right," said Sally. "Still, it's unlikely…" she trailed off.

Wufei walked to her side, his tablet full of notes. "We'll just have to wait a few days to see results from the coroner's office and determine the source of Mr. Brown's heart failure. Until then, we'll have to debrief with Commander Une before she addresses the public."

Sally nodded in agreement, a nagging feeling in her chest. Wufei turned his gaze towards the secretary. "Mr. Brown has been dead for twenty four hours. Can you explain to me why in the hell nobody had the common sense to check up on him

She walked to the coroner and handed him her business card. "I want you to contact me directly regarding Mr. Brown's autopsy results." The coroner gave a short nod.

On their way back to the car, Wufei asked Sally about her unusual behavior.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," she said. "Just a gut feeling though, but something tells me that there's more to it than just a heart attack."

Wufei knew she wanted to say something more. "And?"

"And I have the worse feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Both Sally and Wufei knew that Sally's gut intuitions were often right. Even though the official's death didn't seem to be out of the ordinary, both Preventer agents knew that Sally's hunch couldn't be ignored.

* * *

Relena Darlian was restless.

Out of excitement or anxiousness, she couldn't tell. The young woman was on a trip to the L2 Colony to visit the newest housing development built under the ESUN's Affordable Housing Project, a project launched by the ESUN and spearheaded by Relena for the thousands of individuals and families who lost their homes from the Eve Wars.

Relena folded her hands on her lap and smiled to herself. After the conflict started by Mariemaia and the Barton foundation three years ago, Relena had dutifully and faithfully fulfilled her responsibilities as Vice Foreign Minister until her three-year term ended in the summer of AC 198. Believing that peace was finally achieved and the ESUN has established a strong leadership, Relena decided against running for a second term.

However, the ESUN (and much of the Earth Sphere population) asked her to stay, albeit in a less demanding position relative to her former VFM post. They hoped that as someone who epitomized peace, Relena's presence in the ESUN would help the organization with its peacekeeping efforts. So, Relena took the offer as Head of ESUN's Affordable Housing Project (AHP) at the end of the year AC 198 and has since busied herself with that venture.

"Miss Relena?"

Relena turned to the source of the voice and smiled at the beaming face of Quatre Raberba Winner. "Hello, Quatre. Are we almost at L2?"

"We'll be there in thirty minutes," replied Quatre, taking the empty seat across Relena. Quatre studied Relena's face and noticed the small bags under her eyes. He also noticed her slouched shoulders. "Did you get any rest at all?"

Relena shook her head no. "I'll be okay, Quatre. I think I'm just too excited to fall asleep. By the way, thank you again for offering to take me to L2. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Miss Relena," said Quatre. "Besides, we work together on this project."

Relena's smile widened. Quatre was her loyal partner and confidant in this AH Project. The former Gundam pilot has offered his services to her as soon as she took her AHP position. His family's business involved providing affordable supplies to the many construction projects under the ESUN and when he found out about Relena's latest project, the Winner heir willingly supplied the housing developments throughout the Earth and the colonies.

"Duo contacted me last night and told me he'll be in the security detail at the housing complex today," said Quatre, changing the subject. "I think Hilde will be there as well."

"Those two are inseparable," added Relena. "I'm not surprised they're partners at the Preventers Office in L2."

A black limousine was already waiting at the hangar when the shuttle arrived. Relena, wearing a modest and simple blue dress and matching blazer, took Quatre's offered hand as she descended the stairs. The ride to the L2's Affordable Housing Complex was another half hour.

When their party arrived at the complex, the awe was evident in Relena's expression. Her ocean-blue eyes were wide in admiration and a quiet "oh!" escaped her lips. The complex consisted of 3 adjacent, two-story buildings that formed a U-shaped complex surrounding a courtyard where residents have built a small patch of garden filled with vegetables and fruit trees. At the other end was a playground for the young children and a large picnic area was next to it.

"It's beautiful," Relena said breathlessly.

"It is, isn't it?" a new voice stated from behind. Relena and Quatre turned around just in time to see Duo Maxwell, clad in his Preventers uniform, wave at the pair. His violet eyes twinkled in happiness and a cheerful grin was on his face.

"Duo! It's been a while," Quatre exclaimed, giving his friend a hug. Duo patted Quatre's back as Relena looked on smiling.

"Quatre, buddy! So good to see you," said Duo. He faced Relena and gave her a wink. "Hi, princess! Welcome to the completed L2 housing!"

Relena returned his grin with one of her pretty smiles. "The place looks wonderful. Have you and Hilde moved in already?"

"We're almost done moving in," replied Duo. "That's why Hilde's not here, actually. She's in our apartment tidying things up."

Duo, who grew up a war orphan, didn't have a permanent residence during the wars. When Relena's housing project in L2 was in the process of being completed, the former VFM personally contacted Duo and offered him and Hilde one of the first spots to receive a housing contract. Relena was aware that Duo owned a junkyard with Hilde, and despite being a Gundam pilot, he didn't have a stable job to afford a nice place for the two of them. So, Relena had asked Commander Une to invite Duo and Hilde to join the Preventers Center in L2, at the same time that Relena gave the couple the housing offer.

The head of their security detail approached the trio and gave a curt nod to Duo. "Miss Darlian, we're ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Agent Greene," said Relena. She walked alongside the Preventer, with Duo and Quatre following behind. Today, Relena was going to have a small speech for the newly moved-in residents before she would personally visit each tenant. Her smile widened; she was looking forward to meeting each and every one of them!

Duo and Quatre noticed her cheerful demeanor. "Even though she's not vice foreign minister anymore, she's still as busy," said Duo, his face still holding his cheerful grin.

"That's Miss Relena. I think she becomes quite restless if she's not doing anything that helps the people," said Quatre.

Duo nodded, but his expression suddenly turned grim and serious. Quatre noticed the change. "What's the matter?" Quatre asked, worried.

"Wufei contacted me this morning about a death of an important ESUN official," Duo replied in a hushed tone. "Arthur Brown. The dude worked at the Department of Justice. Heart attack."

Quatre gasped. "Mr. Brown?" He glanced at Relena walking in front of them, thankful that she didn't hear. Arthur Brown was a friend of Relena's who helped her pass an important decree during her term as Vice Foreign Minister: the Universal Disarmament Edict. The ruling banned the production of every type of weapons of mass destruction and ordered the elimination of existing weapons. It was a successful proposal.

"Yeah," confirmed Duo. "Miss Relena doesn't know… yet. I know she's friends with Mr. Brown's wife. She'll find out eventually."

"She'll be devastated," said Quatre.

"Oh yeah, so we can't let her know yet while she's doing the tour. Wufei and Sally asked me to let you know so when she finds out, she'll have someone to support her."

"I understand," Quatre stated, nodding solemnly. Poor Relena. The girl was already exhausted from her last tours of the affordable housing projects on Earth and the L1 and L4 colonies. Quatre knows that once she finds out about the tragic news, Relena would immediately take the first shuttle to Earth to visit the family of her deceased friend.

The voice of Relena interrupted their hushed conversation. "Are you two alright?"

"Of course, princess!" Duo reverted back to his usual cheery self. Quatre gave her a reassuring smile.

"Time to go," Agent Greene said, ushering Relena to the podium. The former VFM flashed everybody a genuine smile then commenced her welcoming speech.

* * *

"We believe that expanding our biological and chemical defense research program would benefit the ESUN's mission to maintain the peace by developing more advanced defensive measures against any type of agents that might be produced and weaponized by terrorists and extremists," stated Dennis Webb, a representative of the ESUN Department of Security and Defense.

"Of course, the program will continue to be under strict supervision. The research program would adhere to ESUN rules in order to follow the regulations of the Disarmament Edict.

"Additionally," continued the representative, "one of the program's first goals is to find a vaccine against all types of biological agents classified as weapons of mass destruction."

"Yes, we want to be ready for any type of biological attacks in the Earth Sphere," commented another delegate. "We wouldn't want another pneumonic plague like the one that occurred in AC 197." He slammed his fist on the table. "What an utter disaster!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," started Grace Pruitt, ESUN Vice President, her voice calm yet authoritative, "as Vice President of the ESUN and representative of the President's cabinet for this conference, I do not believe that it is necessary to expand your department's research program."

"But -"

"Mr. Webb, let Mrs. Pruitt talk," Preventers' Commander Une stated in a commanding tone. Dennis shrunk back in his seat, embarrassed at his rude interruption.

Pruitt gave a smile of thanks to Une then continued with her speech, "While the concept of researching for defensive purposes is and has been beneficial to the earth sphere, the cabinet has decided not to give you its support for an expansion. It would go against the edict that Ms. Darlian has worked for during her tenure as Vice Foreign Minister."

Une let her gaze fall on Dennis Webb and saw his hands balled into fists. He frowned but let the matter drop. He closed the binder that held the proposal before closing his eyes in defeat. Pruitt cleared her throat and waved at another representative.

"Ms. Lee, can you give us an update on Ms. Darlian's Affordable Housing Project? The President is keen on the progress of that program," said Pruitt, a genuine smile forming on her lips.

The delegate called Ms. Lee stood up with a folder in hand. "Madam Pruitt, the housing complex in L2 has been completed and Ms. Darlian and Mr. Winner are there to visit as we speak…"

While the rest of the delegates in the conference were focused on Ms. Lee's information, Une noticed that Dennis Webb's focus were entirely on the unsuspecting Pruitt, his eyes full of anger and resentment.

* * *

The completion of the terraformation in Mars required the construction of a Preventers center on the planet. The center was located on its capital, Odyssey, where other political buildings were already in built. Due to the planet's status as the newest member of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and its completion in the summer of AC 199, the position of deputy of Mars's Preventers Center was still vacant, an issue temporarily resolved with the presence of Zechs Marquise, a Preventer officer stationed in Mars.

The aforementioned man was ready to make a move during his chess match with Lucrezia Noin when another Preventer radioed in.

"This is Preventer Wind," said Zechs. He moved one of his bishops and took out one of Noin's knights.

"Preventer Wind, Preventer Fire, there's an urgent situation at the hangar." The trembling and terrified voice at the other end of the line made Zechs and Noin look up.

"What's the situation?" asked Noin.

"Ma'am, the Vice Foreign Minister was found dead in her private shuttle."

* * *

A/N: This story is set three years after the events of Endless Waltz (hence, AC 199). I will be incorporating canon information from the TV series, Endless Waltz, and a few from the manga such as Blind Target. I have not read nor am I familiar with the events in GW: Frozen Teardrop, so I won't be incorporating any of its storyline.

Sorry for so much background info stuff in this chapter. I promise there will be more action and interaction in the following chapters :)

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Yours truly, HG


	2. Chapter II

**Chasing Time  
**by heaven'sgirl

Standard disclaimer applies. Any names used in this story (that are not in the canon GW timeline) are fictional; they were randomly chosen for the purpose of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter II**

The moment she knew something was wrong was the sudden shortness of her breath, her sweaty forehead and palms (despite the winter season), and the unexpected urge to vomit just prior to her meeting with the ESUN President and the rest of his cabinet.

Vice President Grace Pruitt grasped the side of her armchair and blinked rapidly as she tried to refocus her vision. The President was shaking hands with his advisors who each took their respective seats on the table. The VP took out a handkerchief and dabbed on her glistening forehead, forcing a smile at her co-workers despite her achiness and discomfort.

"Madam Pruitt, are you feeling alright?" Ms. Lee asked as she took the seat on Grace's right. "You look pale."

"I'm alright," Grace replied, seemingly out of breath. All of a sudden, Grace stood up from her seat and clutched her chest, her breath coming in short gasps. Her eyes widened as she tried to hold onto the table while those around her were either shouting in surprise or gasping in shock.

One of the secretaries was the first one to compose himself and exclaimed, "Somebody call an ambulance _now_!"

Ms. Lee and another official rushed to Grace Pruitt's side and gently placed her on the floor, looking helplessly at the woman as she continued to clutch her chest, her whole body trembling.

In a few minutes, a small group of paramedics and the on-site Preventer medic surrounded Grace, who lied still on her left side, her hand on her chest. One of the paramedics tried to resuscitate her, but after a while, shook her head and looked at the representatives that crowded around the scene.

"She didn't make it."

* * *

Preventer Greene found his charge sitting by herself at one of the airport tables, eyes closed and her forehead perched on her clasped hands as if in prayer.

"Miss Darlian?"

Relena slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to address the Preventer. "Hello, Agent Greene. Is the car ready?"

"Yes ma'am. We're good to go."

Relena nodded as she stood up, buttoned her coat, and grabbed her purse before following the Preventer to the car. It was only two days ago when she had visited the newest affordable housing in L2, yet for Relena, it felt like many weeks had already passed since her latest trip to the colony. Despite the exhausting schedule that drained her physically and mentally, seeing the smiling faces of each person she met was enough to give her energy, helping her to momentarily forget how tired she really was.

However, her fatigue came back to her full force when Duo relayed her the news that her ESUN colleague and good friend Arthur Brown had passed away at the age of 30, leaving behind his beautiful wife and 3-year old daughter. The shock at her friend's passing and the sadness she felt for his family only increased her exhaustion. The day after her visit to the L2 Housing and receiving the news, Relena requested to be on the first flight back to Earth in order to visit the grieving family.

Relena rubbed her eyes and reached for a bottled water in her bag. Taking two big gulps of water, Relena rolled down her window, adjusting her knitted scarf as she felt the cold wind enter the car. Realizing that the road they were taking where not familiar to her, she cleared her throat to get Greene's attention.

"Where are we going?"

Greene took a right turn and entered a gas station. The agent looked at Relena through the rearview mirror and smiled apologetically. "I seem to have forgotten to fill up the car with gas. This should only take a moment, Miss Darlian."

"Take your time, agent," replied Relena as Greene turned off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle. She proceeded to remove her belt, stretched, and looked out the window again, noticing that they were the only car in the lot.

A grunt of pain from a male voice made Relena jump on her seat. She turned around only to see Preventer Greene get tackled by a man. Relena screamed.

Agent Greene grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it, emitting a curse from his opponent. "Lock the doors, now!" yelled Greene who was elbowed on the stomach by his assailant, knocking the agent backwards.

Relena did as she was told. She reached from the back seat and pressed the button to lock the car. She didn't notice the man coming from behind the car until she felt herself being forcefully dragged from her opened window. She grabbed onto the seat, digging her nails on the fabric as the second attacker pulled her out of the car. In the struggle, Relena knocked her head on the window and almost went unconscious if it weren't for her will to survive and escape.

Relena felt the crushing hold of her captor who had an arm around her stomach. Suddenly, Relena felt his arm slacken and found herself dropping on the pavement next to the unconscious man. A pair of hands grabbed Relena's arms and quickly put her on a standing position.

The ground beneath her seemed to spin. Clutching her aching abdomen, Relena backed away from the figure next to her until she felt her body make contact with her car.

"Relena!"

Relena shook her head and mentally berated herself when the face of a young man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes flashed in her memory the instant her name was called by the stranger. It couldn't be him, she thought. He left without a word the moment he had regained his strength after the conflict against the Barton Foundation three years ago.

"Run!" a voice yelled from behind. Was that Agent Greene? She couldn't tell from the sudden grogginess she was feeling. Relena clutched her head with both her hands. The headache was becoming too much for her to bear.

"Relena!" the familiar voice cried out to her again. Relena froze, her head still pounding. That voice… there was no mistaking it. Relena slowly lifted her head and found herself staring directly at Heero Yuy.

Unconsciously, Relena balled her right hand into a fist and placed it over her chest. "Heero," she whispered, incredulous and relieved at the same time.

"Get in the car, Relena," ordered Heero. He took the gun from Relena's captor. "I need to get you to a safe location."

Relena nodded mutely and opened the passenger side door. "Wait, Heero! Where is Agent Greene?" asked Relena. She mentally kicked herself for almost forgetting her bodyguard. "Where is he?" she exclaimed, looking around for her bodyguard.

Heero grabbed Relena's wrist and led her in the car before getting in the vehicle himself. "He'll live," said Heero. Relena looked at him in disbelief.

"We have to look for him!" Relena cried out. Heero started the engine despite her protests. Relena was about to get out of the car when Heero grabbed her arm.

"Stay in the car," Heero said firmly. "We can't stay here." Heero used the car's mobile system and dialed the Preventers.

While Heero was on the phone, Relena whipped her head around and saw the body of her would-be captor who was still out cold on the street. "Is he dead?" she asked. Heero's reply was a quick no.

"What happened to the other guy? The one that attacked Greene?"

"He ran away before I could stop him," Heero answered, a hint of bitterness and anger in his tone. He gripped the stirring wheel tighter and look straight ahead, never leaving his eyes on the road. "We need to get you to a secure location as soon as possible."

There were too many questions plaguing Relena's mind. "Heero, how is it possible that you happen to be in the right place at the right time? You showing up… that cannot be just coincidence."

"I received an anonymous tip," was his terse reply.

"What?"

"Anonymous tip," repeated Heero. "I don't take those very lightly."

* * *

Besides Sally, the shock from the news of Arthur Brown's sudden death also permeated in the ESUN and even among Preventer agents. His death already headlined the news. The results of Brown's autopsy wouldn't be acquired for another day, so the media's constant bombardment set the whole Preventers Headquarters on edge.

Sally cradled a hot mug of cocoa and let herself relax on her chair. Even though it was only yesterday that they started investigating Arthur Brown's death, Sally already felt worn out and it was only a half an hour past noon. She and Wufei were scheduled to rendezvous with AHP Chief Relena Darlian and Preventer Agent Greene at Arthur Brown's home to visit his grieving family.

Her office door slammed opened and a frustrated Wufei marched in. Wufei wasted no time on his report. "Madam Vice President Grace Pruitt passed away this morning while in a conference with the President and the cabinet."

"What?" exclaimed Sally.

Wufei sighed in frustration. "It was a heart attack."

Sally immediately tensed. "Heart attack?"

Before Wufei could explain further, a young man quickly walked in their office, phone in hand. The Preventer looked back and forth from Wufei and Sally before offering the phone to Wufei.

"A call from a vehicle's mobile system," explained the agent. "The car belongs to Agent Greene, but… the voice isn't his."

Wufei brought the phone to his ear. "Agent Greene, what's the situation?"

The voice almost made Wufei drop the phone. _"Agent Green is MIA. One assailant is down, send backup. Trace this call to find the coordinates. Relena is safe and will be taken to a secure location."_

"Understood," said Wufei. The line went dead.

Sally looked at Wufei and saw his mixed emotions through his eyes – disbelief, relief, and to her surprise, slight amusement. "We have good and bad news."

"Bad news first."

"According to the caller, Agent Greene is down. No details how and why," said Wufei. "Good news is that Relena Darlian is out of harm's way and will be taken to a safe location."

Wufei turned to the young Preventer who stayed throughout the phone call. "Agent Lewis, please contact Commander Une and relay this information to her. Agent Po and I would like to have an emergency debriefing with her in half an hour."

"Yes, sir," said Agent Lewis. He saluted and left the room.

Wufei turned his attention to Sally. The blonde woman, clearly worried about the issues that were starting to accumulate, gave him a questioning look. "You left out something."

"Which is?"

"The caller. Who was it? How do we know we can trust that person to protect Relena?"

"You needn't worry about that."

"And why is that?"

"Because Heero Yuy is with her."

* * *

At the Preventers Center in Mars, Noin watched as Zechs looked out the window of his office, hands behind his back and his jaw clenched shut. The details of VFM Rosemary Glass's sudden death were being investigated and the crew of her shuttle was already being cross-examined. Zechs and Noin were appointed by Commander Une to lead the investigation. While the rest of the Preventers on site were convinced that the VFM's heart attack was from natural causes, Zechs thought otherwise.

Noin crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Zechs, what reason is there to believe this was foul play?"

Zechs didn't move from his position at the window. "None of the crew noticed anything wrong with her during their 12 hour flight. I'm sure they would have checked up on her now and then and would've seen signs."

"Heart attacks are often unpredictable," countered Noin.

"Arthur Brown died of an unexpected heart attack," began Zechs, "And now Rosemary Glass died of an unexpected heart attack. Two ESUN officials died within the same day. Doesn't that seem… strange to you?"

"Hm, it could be," said Noin. "But heart attacks are not only unpredictable, they can happen to anyone, too. It could be coincidence."

Zechs sighed. "Relena… she'll be devastated. She was good friends with both Arthur and Rosemary." Noin stood up and stood next to Zechs. She studied Zechs and saw a faraway look on his face. She knew that look: it was a look Zechs would unknowingly have whenever he thought of his sister.

Noin held one of his hands. Four years already passed since Zechs – the appointed leader of the White Fang – declared war on Earth. Four years… since he last saw his little sister. The last time they had faced each other was on Libra, when a determined Relena attempted to persuade Zechs to stop his plan of attacking Earth. And even during the Mariemaia Barton conflict, the two Peacecraft siblings didn't get the chance to reunite.

Afterwards, Zechs and Noin decided to travel to Mars just as the planet's terraformation was well underway. For Zechs, his last meeting with Relena didn't end in good terms. He hoped that there would come a time in this peaceful time where their paths would cross again and maybe – hopefully – they can somehow rebuild their relationship, with no conflicts to tear them apart.

Zechs's laptop was beeping. He gave Noin's hand a gentle squeeze and turned on the communication. "Preventer Water," acknowledged Zechs.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news," said Sally. "Vice President Grace Pruitt died of a heart attack early this morning."

"What?!" exclaimed Zechs and Noin at the same time.

Sally heaved a sigh and rubber her temples. "Three important figures dead in a matter of two days… what has the world gotten into?"

"This isn't just coincidence anymore," added Sally. "Three ESUN officials dead in a matter of days." She shook her head in disbelief. "Zechs and Noin, Commander Une has ordered that two of you to take a shuttle back to Earth as soon as you receive the report on Rosemary Glass. The meeting with Une will be at 0900 hours; I hope you'll receive it before then. I'll be contacting Agent Carter to keep an eye out there in Mars while the two of you are away."

Noin nodded. "We got it."

Despite the grim atmosphere, Sally managed to give them a smile. "It'll be nice to see you two again. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," said Noin, returning Sally's smile.

* * *

Relena vaguely remembered the events after the incident in the gas station due to her aching head. She only recalled noticing a gash on her left temple, Heero parking the car at an abandoned garage, and then the two of them walking for almost half an hour before arriving at what looked like a regular apartment complex. Everything after that became a blur to her. She probably guessed that she passed out from her migraine and exhaustion.

The next time she was fully aware of her surroundings, Relena found herself lying on a sofa bed and saw Heero at his desk, typing rapidly on his laptop. Fully aware of her surroundings, she took a minute to examine Heero, wearing his infamous green tank and dark blue jeans. His black jacket hung on his seat and a pair of sneakers was neatly placed near his desk. Same old Heero – his fashion sense was for simplicity and comfort. Relena smiled at that.

She placed a hand on her forehead and felt a gauze on her left temple. "Heero, how long have I been out?" Relena asked, voice raspy. She heard Heero pause from his typing and then felt his presence beside her.

Relena opened her eyes. Heero was crouched down next to her on the couch. "Two hours. You hit your head pretty hard," said Heero. "Get more rest. We'll be heading to Preventers HQ early tomorrow morning."

Heero was about to stand up but Relena placed a hand on his forearm. "Heero?" Relena felt a lump in her throat. "Thank you."

"Hn."

A small smile graced her lips. It was a typical Heero answer – something she found she missed all these years. Relena looked around the small studio apartment; a small kitchen was adjacent to what she assumed was the bathroom. The place had little furniture: the sofa bed she currently occupied, a desk, a chest of drawers next to it, a fridge in the kitchen, and nothing else.

"Heero, where are we exactly?"

"We're in a safe house, just six hours away from headquarters," replied Heero. "Nobody can enter unless they provide a code. The location also helps us blend in with other civilians."

Relena nodded in understanding then moved on a sitting position. "Have you been here before?"

There was a slight pause before Heero took the space next to her on the sofa bed. He gave her a sidelong glance. "Sometimes. I use this as one of my hideouts in between my missions. Preventers gave me access."

"I see," said Relena, giving Heero a questioning look. The mention of missions and Preventers made Relena wonder what Heero was doing all those years he was gone. She was tempted to ask him but thought better of it. It wasn't the right time. Besides, there were other, more urgent matters they needed to do and her personal questions weren't a priority at the moment. Instead, she looked away.

Relena became momentarily lost in her thoughts that she mildly jumped when she felt a gentle tug on her hair. Relena looked at Heero as he lightly brushed his knuckles on her cheek. Relena remained still and silent, remembering a similar moment in the past where Heero had shown some semblance of affection and tenderness to her.

**_"Whoever they are… I will protect you."_**

Heero wasn't entirely certain where the urge came from – all he knew was that his body suddenly ached to have some kind of physical contact with Relena, who currently looked worn out and confused at the same time.

"Relena…" he started, unsure of what to say.

Relena took his hand and covered it with her own. "Heero, I really don't know what's going on right now… the attempted kidnapping and all. But I'm so glad you're here with me."

A comfortable silence followed. "You look good with shorter hair," said Heero suddenly, completely surprising Relena. Heero first noticed it when they were making their way to the apartment. She had opted for a hair length that was a little pass her shoulders.

Relena felt her cheeks get warm. "I like it, too."

Heero noticed that her eyes were becoming heavy and eased her down on the couch. He grabbed her coat and placed it on her shoulders. Relena looked at Heero in gratitude.

"Get some rest," said Heero, walking back to his desk. Relena yawned and whispered a quiet "you too" before falling into a deep slumber.

Heero gazed at her. There were things he wanted to say – things he knew _she_ wanted for him to say. He knew it the moment she looked at him with questioning eyes when he mentioned his missions for the Preventers. He knew Relena wanted to ask him where he had been the past three years, where he went after she offered him a sanctuary in her own home, or why she never heard from him.

He knew he owed Relena so many answers. Relena found the time to visit him at the hospital even though she and the ESUN busily rebuilt the organization after the conflict with Mariemaia and her army. Despite her unmistakable feelings for the pilot, Relena knowingly gave him the space and quiet he wanted while he recuperated in a small hospital. The woman gave so much time and devotion to him that he believed he didn't deserve.

His laptop beeped, distracting him from his thoughts and diverting his attention from the sleeping girl. Within seconds, the face of Wufei Chang popped up on his screen.

"Is the line secure?" asked Wufei. Heero gave a curt nod. After a moment's pause, Wufei gave Heero a small smile. "It's been a while, Heero Yuy."

"Hn."

"How is Miss Darlian?"

Heero took a quick glance at her then back to Wufei. "She's resting. Small head wound and complaints of a headache, but it should be gone by tomorrow."

"Good. We've identified her attacker: Ben Anderson. No criminal history. He's under Preventer custody right now."

"Did he say who he was working for?"

"The guy is still unconscious, actually. What the hell did you do to him?" asked Wufei, his tone laced with slight amusement.

"He should be interrogated once he's awake. We need to find out where his accomplice is."

"That's the plan," said Wufei.

"There's something else you need to know," added Heero quickly. Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The Preventer assigned to Relena… Agent Green, correct?" At Wufei's nod, Heero continued, "He needs to be found and put into custody."

"What?" shouted Wufei through the vidcom. Heero placed a hand on his lips to silence his friend as Relena stirred in her sleep.

"I'll explain when we get to headquarters," said Heero. He spared another glance at Relena's sleeping form. "Relena needs her rest."

"Right," said Wufei. His face became solemn. "We've got more bad news, Heero." His voice lowered, wanting to avoid being heard by Relena. "Two more ESUN officials are dead: VP Grace Pruitt and VFM Rosemary Glass. Both experienced a heart attack."

Heero stiffened. "When will Preventers receive their results?"

"Should be by tomorrow," replied Wufei. "Until then, we can't know for certain if…" Wufei left his statement unfinished, hoping Heero understood what he wanted to say.

Heero confirmed with a short nod. "I understand."

"We'll be expecting you and Miss Darlian here at headquarters at 0900 hours."

"Roger."

There was a pause on the other line. Wufei looked at Heero in gratitude and acknowledgement. "Good to see you back, Heero," Wufei said before cutting off the communication.

Heero sighed. Things were already out of hand: a handful of ESUN representatives were dead from similar attacks, one of Relena's would-be kidnappers got away, and he still wasn't able to pinpoint who gave him the anonymous tip (which irritated Heero to no end). Whatever these occurrences are, Heero's determined to figure out each of them before things really get out of control.

* * *

Une needed a painkiller or two to alleviate the migraine she was having. Three folders with the current details of the death of the three ESUN officials were arranged neatly on her desk. After her emergency debriefing with Wufei and Sally, Une also learned that Relena Darlian was almost kidnapped and that her assigned bodyguard was possibly involved in her kidnapping.

_"She's in Heero's care right now_._"_ That was what Wufei said when he explained to her the girl's current situation. His words gave her relief; Relena was in good hands. Heero was trustworthy and was the best person capable of protecting Relena.

Now the biggest problem was making sense of the unfortunate and sudden deaths of Arthur Brown, Rosemary Glass, and Grace Pruitt. Sally had voiced her guess that the three deaths were connected and deliberate – three deaths of important officials within two days didn't look like coincidence. Or is it? True, all three had heart attacks… what were the chances that three individuals who worked for the ESUN would suffer the same fate? Why would they be attacked? But until they receive the autopsy results in a day's time, they didn't have enough proof that all incidents were connected.

A loud bell started to alarm in her office that also reverberated in the hallways. Une immediately stood up, grabbed her pistol and walkie talkie, and ran out her door. While a multitude of Preventer agents and other employees walked quickly pass her towards the emergency exits, Une sought out Wufei and Sally whose shared office were in the same floor.

"Commander!" yelled Wufei, emerging from his office with Sally.

"What's the situation? Who triggered the alarm?" asked Une, her voice almost drowned out by the loud alarm.

"I set the alarm," said Sally. "A Preventer was found dead from a heart attack. It was Agent Lewis."

Une froze, unbelieving. One of her agents dead from a heart attack. Could it be…? One look at Sally and Une knew they both were having the same thought: this isn't just coincidence anymore.

"Wufei, issue a lockdown of Preventers Headquarters," Une said in a commanding tone. "Nobody gets in or out of this building. All agents and employees are to assemble in the auditorium. No one is to leave the premises under any circumstances."

Une waved at another high-ranking Preventer. "Agent Rogers, I need you to take a small team and sweep the building for any suspicious characters or items."

"Ma'am?" asked Agent Rogers. The Preventer was baffled why his commander would go to such extreme measures.

Une closed her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, Wufei, Sally, and Agent Rogers saw the worry and fear in her eyes. "I believe, Agent Rogers, that the Preventers Headquarters is currently under attack."

* * *

A/N: I'm no scientist, so I wasn't sure how long it would take to travel from Earth to Mars. I searched on Google and it said it can take 150-300 days, but for the purpose of this story, let's just assume the technology during the AC Era has made travel faster between the planets :)

Also, I'm aware that autopsy results can take weeks, not in a day or two as implied in my story. Let's just say technology in this timeline has made that happen!

In the last episode of the GW series, when Heero gave Relena the teddy bear, Relena's hair length was shorter (it was a bit past her shoulders) compared to her long hair throughout most of the series. IMO, I think she looked prettier with shorter hair!

Thank you for reading! As usual, reviews and constructive criticism are very much welcome!

Yours truly, HG


	3. Chapter III

**Chasing Time  
**by heaven'sgirl

Standard disclaimer applies. Any names used in this story (that are not in the canon GW timeline) are fictional; they were randomly chosen for the purpose of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter III**

The sound of footsteps from a dozen or so individuals reached Commander Une's ears. Turning around on her swivel chair, she watched as the squad of Preventers, led by Agent Rogers, entered her office and gave her a quick salute.

Une stood and returned the gesture. "What's the report?"

"All clear, ma'am," said Agent Rogers. "No signs of any suspicious weapons or individuals."

Sally and Wufei walked in. Une dismissed the Preventers squad then sat down, a frustrated look on her face. Three nerve-wracking hours and no clear signs of an attack, though Une knew it had to be intentional. "These deaths are starting to pile up and we don't even have anything concrete to give to their families about their unexpected deaths," she said.

The two Preventers took a seat across from their Commander. "Rest assured, Commander Une, the results for the three ESUN officials should be sent out by tomorrow," said Sally.

Une looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. "I will issue an all-clear. All agents and other employees are allowed to exit the premises. That includes both of you," said Une. "You both have done a lot tonight; get some rest," she added, looking at Sally and Wufei in gratitude.

"You should go home as well, Commander," said Sally.

"No. I have to prepare for the press tomorrow. Three ESUN deaths within a matter of days, a kidnapping attempt on Miss Darlian, and an attack within Preventers do not look like just accidents or coincidences," Une said gravely.

Wufei and Sally exchanged looks. "We'll stay here with you," said Sally.

"You asked us to help investigate these deaths," said Wufei. "We'll help you prepare whatever you want to tell the media tomorrow."

Une knew there was no arguing with these two. Besides, she wouldn't mind the company. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

"Does it still hurt?" asked Heero as he noticed Relena absentmindedly rubbed her head where her injury was. They were headed to Heero's vehicle in the underground parking lot of the apartment building.

"Hm?" Relena gave him a reassuring smile. "Just a bit."

Heero glanced at her but remained quiet. However, Relena saw the concern and unease in his midnight-blue eyes. Relena's smile widened and patted her head. "Don't you fret, Heero Yuy. This girl's got a thick head. I won't be beat that easily."

Heero's eyes softened slightly. "I know."

It was a short and simple reply, but it meant a lot for Relena. Despite not seeing the young man for years, she still felt the same comfort and peace that she always felt whenever she was with Heero. She gave him another smile as she and Heero made their way to his car. Heero motioned for Relena to stop a few feet from the vehicle while he inspected it for any danger. Satisfied, Heero opened the passenger door for Relena before he took the seat behind the wheel.

"It's still early, so you should get more rest," said Heero as he started the engine.

Relena shook her head as she buckled her seatbelt. "I'm fine, Heero. Did you get any sleep at all?"

Heero accelerated the car as they entered an almost-empty highway. "Just enough."

"I can drive if you're tired."

"I'll be okay," was his response. Heero glanced at Relena and saw her looking out the window, a sad look on her face. "What's the matter?" he asked, although he already had an idea on what was on her mind.

"I'm worried, that's all," she replied. She turned her attention to him. "My friend and former colleague, Arthur Brown… he died a few days ago and I was supposed to visit his family yesterday."

"I'm sure they will understand after you tell them what happened."

"Yeah, I hope so," said Relena. She shifted in her seat. "Arthur was such a dear friend. It's so unfortunate and unexpected what happened to him."

Heero wasn't sure if he should tell her the news that more of her former ESUN colleagues suffered a similar fate. It was clear that she cared deeply for those she worked with before. But Heero knew she was a strong young woman and she deserved the truth.

"Relena," said Heero, "I received more news from Preventers."

Relena braced herself for the worst. "What is it?"

"Vice President Pruitt and Vice Foreign Minister Glass both suffered heart attacks."

"Heart attacks? Just like Arthur?"

"Yes, but we can't know for certain if they are connected," said Heero. "Preventers will receive their results by today, according to Wufei. Until then, we can only wait."

The sadness was evident in her voice. "Then what?"

"If these were deliberate attacks and are somehow connected, then we'll do what we do best," said Heero, "We'll find out who the perpetrator is and put an end to these attacks."

Heero's determined statement gave Relena some hope and reassurance. "They were both very lovely people," she said.

Heero noticed her eyes were moist, but no tears fell. Instead, Relena folded her hands on her lap and closed her eyes. Not leaving his eyes on the road, Heero took one hand off the wheel and reached out to Relena. The action made Relena open her eyes, staring at her lap while one of Heero's hands quietly held hers.

Relena felt a fluttery feeling from the pit of her stomach. "Thank you, Heero," was all she said before giving Heero's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

A large television at a restaurant was showing the morning news. Every customer within the eatery became fixated on the TV when the following news came up:

"Breaking news: three ESUN officials have passed away from sudden heart attacks. The deceased are Arthur Brown, VFM Rosemary Glass, and ESUN Vice President Grace Pruitt. The Preventers has already started investigating these sudden deaths. However, the organization has not released any further details on the deaths of all three individuals."

Many people started gasping. Others began to talk loudly about their theories on what must have happened to the officials who died.

"Yo, can you turn the volume up?" a patron requested to one of the servers just in time to see on TV a straight-faced Commander Une approach a podium. A wave of reporters, microphones, recorders, flashing cameras, and a multitude of questions immediately bombarded her.

Une raised a hand to silence the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, we have not received any detailed information on the deaths of Mr. Brown, VFM Glass, and Vice President Pruitt. Until we obtain this information, we do not have any answers to many of your questions.

"What we do know is that all victims suffered from a heart attack. As to what triggered these attacks, the details are not yet available."

Une looked around, her features turning sad. "We ask you all to respect the privacy of the families and friends of all three ESUN officials during this devastating time. Thank you."

Everybody in the restaurant turned quiet and somber. Three individuals sitting at a table near a corner continued to watch the TV until a person with an unusually long braid turned on his chair to face his friends. "Wufei told me that they won't get the results 'til nine this morning," said Duo. "As soon as the news that Arthur Brown was dead, Commander Une requested for me to go to Preventers HQ to help Wufei and Sally investigate. So here I am, back on Earth."

Duo looked to his left. "I know why Quatre is back on Earth, but what brings you here, Trowa?"

His friend with the side bangs took a sip from his tea. "The circus will be performing all over Europe during this holiday season."

Quatre smiled at him. "The circus seems to be getting more popular every year."

"Indeed."

A male server approached their table. "Would any of you gentlemen want a refill of your drinks?" Trowa shook his head, Duo asked for another latte, and Quatre requested for another cup of tea. The server bowed and took their cups.

Duo stretched and yawned loudly. "At least you'll be having a bit of fun. Poor ol' Duo will probably be stuck in the office 'til this investigation is closed."

Quatre chuckled. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll be spending most of the holidays traveling. The housing development in L4 is almost in completion and I have been invited to attend the opening ceremony in Mars in a few weeks."

"Guess I'll see ya there, Quatre," said Duo. "I'll be in the security detail. With the recent deaths, Commander Une has issued a tighter security at the ceremony."

"I'm not surprised," Quatre said.

During Duo and Quatre's exchange, Trowa silently observed as their server took occasional glances in their direction as he prepared their drinks. He looked young, with hair the color of copper, gray eyes, and a small scar on his upper lip. For Trowa, the young man looked apprehensive and uneasy. In a few minutes, the same man walked to their table with their orders.

"Thanks, man," said Duo as he took his drink. "That was quick."

The server nodded mutely as he handed Quatre his tea. Trowa noticed that the man's hands were slightly quivering but he had a fixated gaze at Quatre's teacup. The server bowed again and hurriedly left their table. However, he wasn't quick enough from Trowa's gaze; the tall young man immediately saw the server pocket what looked like an empty vial.

On instinct, Trowa took the teacup away from a surprised Quatre. Duo saw his movements and instantly dropped his mug on the table. In seconds, Trowa dashed to where he saw the server disappear.

On his way, Trowa grabbed another server. "Where was that man that just went in here?" The woman pointed towards the back exit. However, despite his quick actions, Trowa already lost sight of the would-be server. In a few minutes, Duo and Quatre caught up with him, followed by some of the restaurant employees.

"Trowa, mind explaining to us what just happened there?" asked Duo. Trowa scanned the area and saw something glitter on the ground. Crouching down, he saw an empty vial.

"Duo, call for Preventers. We need proper equipment to secure this evidence," Trowa said seriously. He turned to the group of employees. "I'm sorry, but the restaurant needs to be temporarily closed for investigation."

The irate manager shook his head. "Excuse me? You disrupt my restaurant and have the nerve to order me around?"

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, sir, but it would be wise to follow our instructions," said Duo, showing his Preventer badge to the man. The manager immediately looked frightened and started stuttering with his apologies.

While Duo radioed for backup, Quatre approached Trowa. "What was that, Trowa?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "That man just tried to poison you."

Duo walked towards the two of them. "A Preventer unit should be here shortly. I've also ordered a 3-mile radius search of the area for that dude. What did the guy want?

Quatre answered for Trowa. "He tried to poison me."

"What the-?" exclaimed Duo. "Man, Trowa, you've got good eyes."

Within a few minutes, the Preventers backup arrived and started securing the perimeters of the restaurant. One Preventer took a few pictures then carefully placed the vial in a protected container.

The agent turned to Duo. "Agent Maxwell, the evidence will be transferred to Preventers' Forensics Department. Results should be available within the next few days."

"Thanks, Agent Beck," said Duo. "And uh, please directly give the results to me, Agent Chang, or Agent Po."

"Yes sir," replied the agent, leaving the trio alone and rejoining his team.

Trowa stood up and dusted himself. "Duo, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to Preventers HQ with you."

"Sure, Trowa."

"I'll go, too," said Quatre. He lowered his voice so only Trowa and Duo could hear him, "Could I have been a target just like Arthur Brown and the others?"

Duo scratched his head, thinking. "They died from a heart attack, Quatre. And besides, we don't even know if they were deliberate attacks…"

"But you think they are," interrupted Trowa.

"Yes, and so does Commander Une," said Duo. "But we need solid proof. Until we get the results that Wufei mentioned, we'll have to wait and see."

"Then we'll wait with you," insisted Quatre.

Duo chuckled. "It'll be a reunion. Only one missing will be the elusive Heero Yuy."

* * *

Heero and Relena arrived at Preventers Headquarters with no incidents, except for the shock and dumbfounded looks they both received from Preventer agents and employees as the two made their way to Une's office.

Heero knocked on the door as Relena waited patiently next to him, rubbing her eyes. She had insisted on staying up during their ride but ended up falling asleep halfway to their destination. She couldn't help it; the girl needed more rest, Heero noted.

"Come in," Une's voice said from inside. Heero opened the door and ushered Relena in.

Une had a relieved look on her face. "Heero Yuy, you always seem to be in the right place at the right time."

Heero shook his head. "I received a tip about Relena's kidnapping," he said in a dangerously low tone. "I've tried to trace the tip, but nothing came up."

Une wasted no time to get down to business. "Do you think it's connected to everything else that's been going on here?"

"I won't be surprised," said Heero.

Relena noticed the bags under Une's eyes. "Miss Une, you look like you need some rest."

Une gave her a smile. "I stayed here last night. Preventers had to issue a lockdown; one of my agents died of a heart attack."

Relena gasped and whipped her head to look at Heero, whose eyes narrowed dangerously. "Heart attack?"

"Let's move to the conference room. I'm expecting quite a number of people for our meeting," said Une as she ushered Heero and Relena to the room across her office.

"Please, take a seat," Une waved at a group of seats across the room. "Wufei and Sally will be here shortly. I also requested for Duo to join us as well."

Commander Une observed quietly as Heero gently placed a hand on Relena's back as he led her to a seat. Heero, in turn, decided to take a standing position behind Relena's chair. A small smile graced Une's lips.

A knock on the door permeated the silence of the room. Sally entered, followed by Wufei who handed Une two sets of folders. "They arrived earlier than expected," said Wufei.

Une's hands gripped the folders tightly and gave a curt nod to the group. "I will be back momentarily," she said and headed to her office, closing the door behind her.

Sally approached Heero and Relena, a smile on her face. "You two look good," she told them. "Although you might want to get that checked, Miss Relena," stated Sally as she motioned at the gauze on Relena's forehead.

Wufei joined them at the table. "Heero, Miss Darlian," Wufei said in greeting.

"Wufei," greeted Heero.

Someone cleared his throat loudly. All occupants of the room turned their heads to the source and found a grinning Duo, an observant Trowa, and a smiling Quatre at the door.

Duo put his hands on his hips, his grin widening, "Well, this IS a reunion."

Quatre and Trowa exchanged brief greetings with Sally and Wufei. Duo, meanwhile, practically skipped his way to the table, his braid swinging back and forth and took the seat across a smiling Relena and a poker-faced Heero.

If it was possible, Duo's grin got even wider. "Nice to see ya, buddy. Nobody told me you were invited to the party."

"Not originally," Wufei said. "There was an attempted kidnapping on Miss Darlian."

"Wait, WHAT?" exclaimed Duo and Quatre simultaneously. Trowa remained silent as he took a position near the door, his tall frame casually leaning against the wall, but his intense eyes gazed at Relena and Heero.

Relena sighed, exhausted and stressed. "It just happened yesterday, Duo. Agent Greene and I were at a gas station when were attacked. If it weren't for Heero, the kidnappers would have succeeded."

All eyes now turned to Heero. "Anonymous tip. No trace of the sender," said Heero.

His comrades looked surprised. "That's a first," muttered Wufei.

Heero's jaw muscles tightened. "I'm going to continue tracking it, once this meeting is over and Relena is safely escorted home."

"You informed me last night that Agent Greene must be put in custody," stated Wufei. "And he is. You still owe us an explanation though."

"Uh, WHAT?" said Duo, a confused look on his face.

An equally confused Quatre looked at Wufei then at Heero. "Agent Greene?"

"I don't understand…" muttered Relena, looking up questioningly at Heero.

"It was an unscheduled stop. Preventers-issued vehicles are always at full tank before they are used," explained Heero. "He didn't notify Preventers HQ of the change in route."

Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. As much as she trusted Heero, she never saw Agent Greene as someone who would betray her. He was often in her security detail in many of her travels as Vice Foreign Minister and as Chief of the AH Project.

"But, Heero…" she started, but Heero placed a hand on her shoulder, silently asking her to listen to him.

"He let one of the kidnappers get away," added Heero.

"Heero, Agent Greene was hurt fighting him!"

"No, it was a ruse," he said firmly. "The moment I arrived, you were already being dragged by the second kidnapper. As soon as I took out the man holding you, Greene and his would be attacker already made a run for it."

"I did hear someone yell 'run,' but I wasn't sure who it was…" Relena trailed off.

"Greene getting attacked was to distract you, Relena," said Heero.

"So she wouldn't notice the other kidnapper," Duo piped in.

"Yes."

Wufei crossed his arms, incredulous. "You didn't chase after them though."

Before Heero could answer, a perceptive Quatre answered for him. "Wufei, Heero couldn't have just left Miss Relena by herself."

Wufei stiffened, feeling embarrassed. Of course Heero would give chase, if the circumstances were different and he didn't have to worry about Relena. He cleared his throat. "Do you remember what the other attacker looked like?" asked Wufei.

Heero nodded "Male. Possibly twenty years of age. Red hair, gray eyes, and-"

"A small scar on his lip?" interrupted Trowa.

Everybody's eyes were on him instantly. "You know him?" inquired Heero.

Trowa pushed himself away from the wall and approached the group. "A would-be server tried to poison Quatre this morning. He had the same features that Heero provided."

"That's why you and Quatre are here," said Heero. "Did you collect any evidence?"

"The vial that contained the poison is in the lab right now," added Quatre.

"So the same man who tried to poison Quatre is possibly the same man that tried to kidnap Relena?" Duo asked for clarification.

Heero nodded. "Most likely, yes."

A new voice spoke in the room. "We weren't informed about Miss Relena's kidnapping." Standing at the entrance of the room were Noin and Zechs, both wearing surprised expressions on their faces.

"If I knew this was gonna be a reunion party, I should have brought Hilde!" joked Duo.

Une reemerged from her office, holding the folders Wufei handed to her. There was a somber look on her face. "Good, you're all here. "We have much to discuss," she said. However, Une became silent and stared at the folders she was holding.

"How bad is it?" asked Sally, pulling Une from her reverie.

"Our worst fears have been confirmed." Une inhaled and exhaled slowly. "The deaths were premeditated murders."

* * *

A/N: I've been looking forward to write this chapter because of the "reunion," as Duo aptly put it. Also I don't think the show ever gave information where Preventers HQ is, so for this story, I decided that it will be located in Brussels, since the Presidential Palace (Endless Waltz) was located here.

Additionally, since Brussels is a major location for international politics, I've taken the liberty to use this as the one of the focal settings of this story. That means the ESUN office building and Relena's residence will also be located here.

Thank you very much for all the reviews, likes, and alerts. It means so much to me knowing that this story has piqued the interest of awesome people like you :)

Yours truly, HG


	4. Chapter IV

**Chasing Time  
**by heaven'sgirl

Standard disclaimer applies. Any names used in this story (that are not in the canon GW timeline) are fictional; they were randomly chosen for the purpose of this fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Commander Une took the chair at the head of the table as most of the group took their seats, save for Trowa who returned to his prior post at the wall. Heero noticed Relena steal glances towards Zechs, clearly surprised and anxious to be in the same room with her brother. If Heero remembered correctly, the last time the Peacecraft siblings were together were in Libra four years ago. He gave Relena's shoulder a gentle squeeze before joining Trowa's side, crossing his arms.

"These are the autopsy results for Mr. Arthur Brown and Madam Grace Pruitt," Une said as she motioned at the two folders in front of her. She took out a page from each folder.

"We have the results for Ms. Rosemary Glass as well," Noin said, handing a folder she was holding to Une. Une opened the third folder, sifted through the papers then took out a page and quickly read it. She then proceeded to group all three separate documents together and handed it to Sally who was sitting to her right.

While Wufei and Sally silently read each page, Une cleared her throat, "As you all know, all three ESUN officials suffered heart attacks. And I'm sure that most, if not all, of you have your own assumptions and theories about these incidents. Some of you have already voiced out your opinions to me.

These heart attacks were indeed intentional. The coroner's office that performed the autopsy for Mr. Brown and Madam Pruitt found traces of a toxin in their systems. The same goes to Ms. Glass. As to what this toxin is, it's still unidentified."

"We can contact the head of ESUN's Department of Security and Defense to help us identify this toxin," suggested Sally as she gave the papers to Duo.

"Yes, I was hoping you can accompany me to Luxembourg at 1500 hours today. We're going to visit the main DSD laboratory; the toxin samples were already brought there," explained Une. "I'm hoping they can help us identify the toxin."

"Of course," said Sally.

Une looked at Trowa then Quatre. "I was made aware about the incident this morning. As soon as the results come up, we will check if the poison matches the toxin in our case."

"Noin and Zechs, I apologize in advance… but I want you both to return to Mars to create an emergency plan for the Mars Terraformation Ceremony that will be held there in ten days. We don't know how long this investigation will last, so I don't want to take any chances," said Une.

"We understand, Commander Une," said Noin. Beside her, Zechs gave a silent nod but not before taking a quick glance towards Relena's direction, who didn't notice his action.

"We'll be taking the earliest shuttle back to Mars tomorrow," Zechs said, sparing another glance to his sister. This time, she met his gaze in surprise. Zechs saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes, but he couldn't trust himself.

Une looked at the former Gundam Pilots. "You all could not have come at a better time. Wufei and Duo, I want you both to continue with the investigation while Sally and I are away. Find any lead on who is behind these attacks." She focused on Trowa and Quatre. "If it isn't too much to ask, it would be a great help if you can be in this assignment with Wufei and Duo."

Quatre smiled. "I would love to help, Miss Une."

"I'm in, too," said Trowa. "I suppose I should contact Catherine to let her know I'll be absent in the circus for a short time."

"We'll also try to track down Greene and his other accomplice," offered Duo.

"I appreciate it," said Une. "Heero, I want you to be in this investigation as well. It would be great to have you on board."

"Affirmative," replied Heero. "If we discover the identity of Relena's kidnapper – the same man that wanted to poison Quatre – I want to be there to find out."

"Thank you," Une said, making eye contact with every individual in the room. Despite the amount of work ahead of them, it made Une feel reassured that she had a team she can trust and rely on.

* * *

"I do not see any serious concerns from your head injury," a Preventers doctor determined, examining the gash on Relena's forehead. "The cut is not deep and you don't have any serious signs of a concussion."

Relena sighed in relief. "Thank you, Doctor York."

Nearby, Heero stood behind Relena, who was still in the same sitting position she was in when their meeting started. The rest of the group have filtered out of the room to tend to the duties assigned to them: Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre made their way to the headquarters' control center that has access to the world's largest data center and computer system; Sally was with Une in her office, making arrangements for their trip to Luxembourg; and Noin and Zechs quietly slipped out of the room.

When the doctor left, Relena heaved another sigh and looked at Heero. "I already sent a message to Pagan. He'll be here in 30 minutes to bring me home. My bodyguard, Jacqueline, will be here as well; along with two other Preventers that Commander Une has assigned to me for an indefinite time."

"I'll accompany you."

She shook her head. "My house is only half an hour away. Besides, Commander Une wants you to help here, Heero."

"I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Heero, I trust Pagan with my life. Jacqueline is trustworthy as well and she's capable of protecting me. I will be fine. Trust me."

Heero handed her a small memory card. "If you need me, just plug that to your cellular phone or your computer and it should automatically connect you to my Preventers account. It'll be your main way of contacting me while I'm here."

"Just let me know how I could be of help."

"Relena…"

"Heero, I'm serious. Arthur, Grace, and Rosemary were my friends. I want to help bring justice to whoever did this to them. I can't just sit here-"

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Standing at the entrance was the tall figure of Zechs Marquise, his face impassive except for his eyes, which conveyed the uneasy and awkward feeling he was having at that moment.

"Milliardo…" breathed Relena. She slowly stood up, but remained at Heero's side.

"Zechs," acknowledged Heero.

"Can I have a word with Relena?" asked Zechs. A curt nod and Heero was instantly gone from the room.

Despite all of her articulate speeches and oratory skills, Relena found herself unable to find the right words to say to the man standing before her. The last time she saw her brother was during her abduction by Mariemaia, when Zechs and Noin – in their mobile suits – were fending off other mobile suits ordered by Dekim Barton.

"_**It's beginning to look like a sibling reunion will be next to impossible this time."**_

Relena closed her eyes. Mariemaia's words rang clear in her head; at that time, she truly thought that she would never get the chance to see her brother again. After the Barton conflict, Commander Une had informed her of Zechs and Noin's destination: Mars. While she was grateful for their contribution to the Mars Terraformation, she was disappointed for all the missed opportunities to meet up with her brother every time she was in Mars.

"You've grown, Relena."

"I could say the same to you," Relena said, opening her eyes. "You got taller."

"You look well."

"Yes. So do you, Milliardo."

The sound of his birth name coming from her lips stirred a feeling of longing and shame in Zechs. After the death of their parents, Zechs had abandoned the Peacecraft name and his family's ideals when he joined Oz and took up weapons. He remembered her words to him during their confrontation in Libra.

"_**I don't know whether I'm being held in the arms of Milliardo, the kind brother I once knew… or in the bloodstained hands of Zechs Marquise."**_

Zechs took a step closer to her. "You called me 'Milliardo.'"

"Do you prefer a different name?"

"The last time we talked, you weren't sure whether to call me 'Milliardo' or 'Zechs,'" Zechs said with a slight hint of bitterness. Her words struck him then and had continued to plague his mind.

"You _are_ my brother," she countered.

Zechs took a few more steps until he was an arm's length from Relena. "Listen, Relena. I… I want us to start over. The last time we talked… it wasn't the best time."

He voiced out what she was feeling the entire time. "I'd love that."

"I have to leave for Mars with Noin tomorrow morning," said Zechs. "But you'll be there at the ceremony, right?"

Relena's eyes shined with hope and optimism. "Yes."

"Then we can possibly-"

His sister read his mind. "I will ask my secretary to revise my schedule so I can take a week's worth of vacation in Mars."

Zechs smiled. "I'll see you then."

Relena mirrored his smile then suddenly enveloped her brother in a hug. Zechs quickly composed himself from the initial shock and returned her embrace, closing his eyes and putting his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you."

* * *

When Zechs accompanied Relena outside Preventers HQ, they found Pagan already waiting in a white sedan with three other Preventers nearby. A series of barks made the siblings look to their immediate left and saw Heero affectionately pet Relena's dog, a three year-old German Shepherd.

Relena left her brother's side and went to the pair. Her dog immediately bounded forward to greet her, craving its owner's attention. Relena laughed and happily obliged.

"You know, Max isn't usually friendly with strangers," Relena said to Heero.

"Hn."

The dog bounced back and forth between Heero and Relena, wanting both of their attentions. The action made Relena laugh again. "He likes you."

Heero remained silent, but Relena noticed his small smile. Nearby, after exchanging greetings with Pagan and giving instructions to the Preventers assigned to Relena, Zechs cleared his throat. "Relena, it's time for you to go home and get some rest."

Relena nodded and made her way to the car, followed by Max and Heero. She waved to her butler and the Preventers next to him. "Hi Pagan."

"Miss Relena," greeted Pagan.

Relena turned to her brother and gave him another hug. "Call me when you and Noin are back in Mars."

"I will," Zechs said. Noticing that they've been hugging each other a while in front of the others, Relena nervously smiled and released her brother from her embrace. She marveled at how happy she felt the moment she started to patch things up with her once-estranged brother. Zechs must have been feeling the same way for he mirrored her smile.

Relena then turned to Heero. "Thank you, Heero."

"Call me when you need me."

"I know," Relena said, entering the back of the car. Max gave Heero's hand a friendly lick then took the space next to Relena, putting his head on her lap. Relena gazed at Zechs and Heero, standing side-by-side as they watched her leave. A hopeful smile graced her lips as she waved goodbye to both men.

Heero and Zechs continued watching Relena's car until they lost sight of it when the vehicle rounded a corner. There was a tense silence as each man inwardly pondered what to say or do in each other's presence. The last time they were face-to-face, they were in their respective mobile suits and fighting each other in space.

"_**Zechs, nobody is strong. All of humanity is weak and that includes us as well."**_

"You made it," said Zechs. "The last news I heard of you was that you were in the hospital after you destroyed the presidential mansion."

Heero observed the people passing them, but he concentrated on Zechs's words. The older man continued, "Thank you… for protecting my sister."

Just like with Relena, Zechs wanted to settle some unfinished business with the man his sister was clearly fond of. He knew Heero could never be far away from Relena. Zechs knew Heero's reason to protect his sister was beyond Heero's self-appointed mission of keeping the peace, whether Heero was fully aware of it or not.

"_**Why don't you kill me?"**_

"_**Relena would be sad."**_

Zechs looked at Heero. "You care about her."

There was a pause. Then, "Yes."

Zechs stuck out his hand. Heero looked at it, made eye contact with Zechs, then shook his hand. Afterwards, Zechs walked off towards another car in the distance. From the driver's seat, Noin look at Heero through her side-view mirror and waved at him. Heero nodded in acknowledgement.

As he was walking back to the Preventers building, Heero heard Zechs call out to him, "Heero! Relena is planning to take a vacation in Mars. Make sure it happens."

Heero quietly smiled to himself. "Mission accepted."

* * *

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei stood in front of a room called High Priority Control Center, located in the basement of the Preventers Headquarters.

"Holy crap, I've never been in this room before!" commented Duo, pressing his face on the bullet-proof glass that enclosed the room.

The dimly lit room was rectangular in shape. A dozen desk stations formed three rows that spanned the room, with each station containing three to five touch-screen monitors, keyboards, multiple telephones, and other high-tech machines. In addition, three bigger monitors lined the front wall.

"Not many people have access to this room," informed Wufei.

"It's only used for priority situations and high-level investigations," added Heero, who quickly caught up with the group.

"What the hell?" said Duo. "Don't go sneaking up like that. Jeez."

"Hn."

Heero swiped a keycard, typed in a password, then the whole room came alive – the glass doors unlocked, the room lights brightened, the monitors turned on, and the low hum of electricity resonated in the room.

Duo, Trowa, and Quatre - all three who have never been in the room before – walked around and surveyed the entire control center. Wufei already chose a station in the middle row and started to reread the files they received that morning while Heero remained standing near the entryway.

Duo inspected some of the gadgets that he found on one of the desks. "This room's pretty high tech. Wouldn't be surprised if this baby's got some state-of-the-art weapons, too."

At Duo's words, Heero walked to a dial pad on the left side of the wall. After typing another pass code, the wall vibrated momentarily then, seemingly in slow-motion, the white wall flipped and revealed the other side: a wall of weapons of different sizes and shapes.

"No way!" shouted Duo, running towards the wall. Quatre joined him to examine the stash. Heero stood nearby with his arms crossed.

"These aren't the usual Preventer-issued weapons," observed Quatre.

"No, they're too dangerous to use," said Heero. "That's why they're tucked away here. Only a few select and trusted people know they exist. They will only be used under extreme situations. And I'm hoping it won't come to that."

Duo gave him a mock look of hurt. "Oh, I see what you're saying. I'm not trustworthy enough to know of this place. Ouch."

"Now you know."

Duo looked at him, eyebrow raised. "How do you know so much about this place anyway?"

"That's because he helped design and oversee its construction," said Wufei, his eyes never leaving the pages he was reading.

"It's quite impressive," complimented Trowa, choosing the station next to Wufei's and taking one of the folders offered by Wufei.

Quatre sat on a station in the front row. "Shall we get down to business then?"

"What's the plan?" inquired Trowa.

"We need to retrace the activities of all three victims prior to their deaths," Wufei responded. "I'll take on Arthur Brown's schedule. Duo, you take Grace Pruitt's. Quatre, yours will be Rosemary Glass. According to their reports, the toxin was already in their system twelve hours before the symptoms took effect. Examine their schedules carefully; check what their eating habits are. It must have been consumed via food or water."

"Aye aye, el capitan," said Duo, grabbing the file on Grace Pruitt and making himself comfortable in the station next to Quatre's.

"Got it," said Quatre.

"I'll try to find any useful information on the server that tried to poison Quatre. I'm sure we can access the restaurant's surveillance so I can find a good quality image of the guy and find a match in the system," offered Trowa.

"I'm going to continue tracing the anonymous tip I received that alerted me to Relena's kidnapping," answered Heero. "It could be connected to the investigation."

Quatre raised a question, "But if it is somehow connected and Miss Relena was also a target, shouldn't they have attacked her the same way they attacked the three ESUN delegates?"

"That's why I want to focus on tracing this tipper before anything else," said Heero, taking out a flash drive and settling on the desk station adjacent to Trowa's. "He or she must have information about the would-be kidnappers."

Duo put his arms behind his head and leaned back on his chair. He watched as Quatre meticulously read the file for Rosemary glass, saw Heero typing rapidly, noticed Trowa narrow his eyes at the computer screen, and almost laughed out loud when he saw Wufei wear his reading glasses.

Duo smiled, feeling thoughtful. The five of them started out differently and came from diverse backgrounds and life stories, but their destinies were meant to cross eventually, becoming the five renowned Gundam Pilots that helped bring peace and unity on Earth and the Colonies. Individually, they were strong and capable; but together, they were unstoppable.

Working together again after a long time, Duo felt high-spirited and cheerful. Despite their daunting task, he felt reassured knowing they had each other for support. They were a team – they always will be. Next to him, Quatre sensed his enthusiasm and gave Duo a knowing smile.

Duo grinned back. "Just like old times, eh?"

* * *

"What would you like for lunch, Miss Relena?" asked Pagan as he, Relena, and the three Preventer agents walked the steps to Relena's modest, two-story townhouse, located just thirty minutes away from the ESUN building and Preventers HQ.

Relena had bought the place shortly after she left her position as Vice Foreign Minister. Besides the usual kitchen, living room, and small dining room that most homes have, the townhouse had three bedrooms: the downstairs bedroom belonged to the aging Pagan; the master bedroom upstairs was Relena's sanctuary; and the adjacent room to hers was the guest room, usually occupied by whichever Preventer was assigned. The place also had one carport and a small backyard, Max's favorite part of the house (besides Relena's bed).

Relena yawned. "No thank you, Pagan. I think I'm going to take a nap instead."

Her bodyguard, Jacqueline, introduced the two other Preventers assigned to her for the day. "We will be here downstairs if you need anything, Miss Relena."

"Thank you, Jacqueline," said Relena, ascending the stairs with Max not far behind. As soon as she opened the door, Relena leaped on her bed and laid on her back, arms spread out over her head. Max gave out a bark and sat patiently at the foot of her bed, tilting his head curiously as Relena grabbed a brown teddy bear near her pillows.

"Come here, Max," Relena patted the space next to her. In one leap, her dog joined her side and almost grabbed the stuffed animal with his mouth if not for Relena's quick reflexes. "Do you remember that boy that petted you earlier? His name is Heero. He's the one who gave me Teddy."

While Relena adjusted the blue ribbon on the teddy bear and playfully struggled with Max who wanted the teddy bear to himself, faithful Pagan took a moment's pause at the door to watch Relena, a smile on his face. For a 19-yeard old girl, Relena was wise and experienced beyond her years. Yet, seeing her like this, doting on a teddy bear that meant a lot to her than anybody will ever understand, he also saw the little girl that he helped raise like his own child. Relena was strong and intelligent, but she was also young and delicate.

"Miss Relena, your mother called this morning," he said. "She left a message to let you know that she is home safe from her visit at the L1 orphanage."

"I'm going to contact her tonight." Relena sat on her bed, smiling. "Pagan, it finally happened. I talked to Milliardo today."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but he's returning to Mars tomorrow morning."

"So soon?"

"I'm going to call Chris later this afternoon to have her change my schedule this month. I'm hoping to stay in Mars for another week after the ceremony."

Pagan nodded in understanding. "I can call Miss Chris for you, Miss Relena. Take a break. Mister Yuy made me promise to make sure you get enough rest."

"Heero?"

"That boy cares for you."

Relena looked at the teddy bear in her hands. "He's the type who keeps his promises."

"Miss Relena, I will be leaving in a few minutes to go to the market for tonight's dinner. Do you have anything you would like for me to get while I'm out?" Pagan asked.

"No thank you, Pagan," said Relana. "I still have to take that nap."

The old butler chuckled. "If you need anything, Miss Jacqueline is downstairs."

"Yes, thank you."

"Come, Max," Pagan addressed the dog, "Miss Relena needs her rest." The dog barked in understanding and obediently left the room with Pagan.

When the door closed with a click, Relena walked to her closet, removed her clothes from yesterday, and put on a pair of lavender-colored pajamas. With an exhausted sigh, she plopped down on her bed, covered herself with the quilt that her mother gave her, and was soon fast asleep, the teddy bear in her arms.

In what seemed like a few minutes, a beeping noise echoed in her room. Relena blearily opened her eyes and checked her watch (in her exhaustion, she had forgotten to take it off), realizing she already slept for two hours. Stretching, Relena turned on her laptop and gasped loudly as she saw the person on the video feed.

A playful smile greeted her. "It's been a long time, Miss Relena."

* * *

"Sally, you're the best!" Duo uttered loudly as he made a mad dash on the pile of food she brought.

"Well, everybody needs to take a break now and then," said Sally. "Besides, it's lunchtime."

Unlike Duo, the other four didn't rush for the food. Heero and Trowa each took a water bottle; Wufei and Quatre took sandwiches. Sally regarded each young man and smiled. It's been a while since she's seen all of them in one room.

While the rest of the group went back to their respective stations with food in hand (with Sally joining Wufei's side to examine his researched information), Quatre brought his seat next to Heero who was typing various codes on his computer.

"Heero?"

"Quatre," Heero acknowledged, never leaving his eyes on the screen.

"How have you been, Heero?"

"Good."

"Where have you been all this time? We were wondering where you went off to after… well… after the conflict with Mariemaia Barton."

The typing stopped. "I've been on Earth, mostly."

"You've been on Earth all this time?"

"Mostly," Heero corrected.

Quatre leaned back on his chair. "It would be nice to see you here once in a while." A hesitant pause. "I'm sure Miss Relena would love that."

"There were things I needed to do first," Heero admitted. He looked straight ahead of him, gathering his thoughts. "There are things I _still_ need to do."

Before Quatre returned to his station, he placed a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder. "Heero, you once told me that we have to stop worrying so much about the past and concentrate on the future instead (1)," said Quatre. "We've all had troubled pasts. But look at us now: Duo is a Preventer and is happily living with Hilde; Trowa found his home with the circus; Wufei found his calling in the Preventers; and I am happily involved in the Affordable Housing Project."

Heero remained silent.

"I think… it's time for you to follow your own advice, don't you think?" continued Quatre thoughtfully. "Miss Relena cares for you… a lot. And I know you care for her, too. I think it's time for you to figure out how you want her to be in your life, and you in hers."

Without another word, a smiling Quatre made his way back to his desk.

"Quatre."

"Yes, Heero?"

A ghost of a smile. "Thanks."

"Of course."

An alert popped up on Heero's monitor. With one click, Relena appeared on the screen, looking quite upset.

"What is it?" asked Heero. From the distressed look on her face, it wasn't good news. Heero grabbed his keys and jacket.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you… but, do you think you can come over? I received a message, but it's not meant for me. Well, not me alone."

"I'm on my way."

Heero's comrades stopped their activities and looked at him in question. "Is Relena alright?" Quatre asked, concerned.

"She received a message, but that's all she told me." Heero walked quickly to the exit. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Relena sat quietly on her bed, eyes focused ahead but her mind focused elsewhere. If what the messenger said was true, then the gravity of the situation that was being investigated by Heero and co. was worse than they thought.

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs and Max started barking. Grabbing a sweater from her closet, she walked to her door and pressed her ears against it. Relena heard Jacqueline greet Heero before leading him upstairs to her room.

"I'll take it from here," Heero said outside Relena's door.

"Yes, Agent Yuy."

Relena opened the door and ushered Heero quickly. While Relena made sure that nobody was outside her bedroom door, Heero examined her room and his eyes flicked at a familiar object on her bed. The corners of his lips twitched.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Heero."

"Who sent you the message?" inquired Heero.

Relena sighed heavily and pointed to her laptop. "Heero, you remember Dorothy?"

* * *

(1) A scene from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Ground Zero

* DSD = Department of Security and Defense  
* _**"(quote)"**_flashback quotes

A/N: As much as I enjoy reading those humorous stories about Heero and Zechs pissing off each other, I wanted to take a different approach on what their relationship would be like after the series. Both men share something in common - Relena – and both men do seem to respect each other. I think Zechs sees Heero as someone who is the most competent and capable of taking care of Relena.

Thank you for reading and for your patience!  
Thank you so so much for all the reviews, alerts, and faves!

Yours truly, HG


End file.
